Captain Gantu
'Captain Gantu '''is the main antagonist from ''Lilo and Stitch. He is not evil, however, but following his orders in an admittedly ruthless manner. Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation. Gantu reforms in Leroy and Stitch and earns his job as captain back. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Gantu appeared at Jumba's trail. Once Gantu observes Jumba's creation he sentences him to prison while the Grand Council Women commanded Gantu to imprison Stitch. Gantu a makes sure Stitch is locked up completely and leaves the room. During Gantu's absence Stitch escapes. Gantu tries to capture him during the escape but was unlucky. The Grand Council women then sends Stitch's creator Dr. Jumba and earth expert Pleakely to capture Stitch. The duo soon fail and The Grand Council Women sends Gantu out to capture the creation. Gantu kidnapps Stitch along with who new friend Lilo. Stitch manages to escape although Gantu is clueless to his escape. Lilo's sister Nani, Stitch and reformed Jumba and Pleakley set off to save Lilo. A battle follows and Stitch save the day. After the battle the heroes and Gantu return to the island. Gantu is then fired from his job. Stitch! The Movie Gantu didn't appear in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, but he reappears as a secondary villain ading the evil Dr. Hamsterveil in his goal to take over the galaxy. In this film Gantu kidnaps Jumba and uses him as a hostage in order to gain the the other 624 experiments Jumba created. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Gantu appears as one of the series main villains and is featured in almost every episode. Gantu is now the official henchman of Hamsterveil and plans to capture all 625 experiments. Gantu is given a sidekick as well, the wisecracking experiment number 625. Leroy and Stitch Gantu reappears once again in Leroy and Stitch. Gantu finally frees Hamsterveil from his prison and useses Jumba's newest experiment Leroy to take over the galaxy. Once Hamsterveil's plans prevails, Gantu is fired from his job. Gantu decides to finally join the heroes and help Lilo and Stitch save the galaxy. Gantu is reformed and finally gets his job as Captain once again and joins Lilo's family or Ohana. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Gantu has a relatively less important role as a minor antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, he is found and resides in the Lilo & Stitch-based world of Deep Space. Holding a desperate struggle to retain the dangerous Experiment 626, it is both on and before his quest to recapture Experiment 626 that he crosses paths with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Gantu first appeared alongside the Grand Councilwoman after he reported capturing a strange being floating through space, showing her an unconscious Terra in one of the ship's prison cells. The two aliens were soon attacked by a group of Unversed, Gantu attempting to defend the Grand Councilwoman but eventually forced to flee while a recently awakened Terra took on the mysterious creatures. When Aqua arrived in Deep Space, she was captured by Gantu, who was on the search of the renegade Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626, and branded an intruder by the massive extraterrestrial. She was then taken to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu was criticized when he told the Grand Councilwoman the ship's weapons were no match against the Unversed. Aqua was hired to eliminate them in his place; she was also told to search for Experiment 626 and Jumba. When the Keyblade wielder found the fugitives on the docking bay, Gantu ultimately attacked with a desire for revenge. Witnessing his attack on her security monitors, the Grand Councilwoman arrived on the docking bay after the battle between Gantu, Experiment 626, and Aqua had ended, demoting Gantu back to Patrol status despite his protests. Having recaptured Experiment 626, who had escaped during Terra's visit and was later given a fighting chance at survival for learning about friendship during Aqua's visit, Gantu was interrupted from tormenting the small alien. Soon after, an intruder was detected. He found Ventus, whom he accused of being the trespasser. Ventus explained he was merely following an Unversed that had snuck aboard the ship, Gantu calling him a liar, since no other intruders had been sensed. However, the Grand Councilwoman's announcements of a monster causing the engine to go wild and out of control made him change his mind and pursue the creature. Ventus then proceeded to disobey Gantu's orders to stay put, defeating the mysterious Unversed alongside Experiment 626. Ventus and the renegade Experiment 626 affirmed their friendship, but then Gantu arrived in an attempt to destroy them. He was out-maneuvered, and Experiment 626 was able to escape the ship. Disney Parks Gantu makes occasional appearances at the Disney parks. He is mostly seen in Tokyo Disneyland parades and shows. Stitch's Great Escape! Gantu appears in the Lilo and Stitch based attraction in the Magic Kingdom. Gantu pilots Disney parks guest through the tutorial along with Pleakley. Gantu accompany guest in the search for Stitch. Trivia *At one point in the series, when asked by an elderly Hawaiian couple, he mentioned that he was from Samoa after his original response about where he was originally from went over their heads. Gallery clipgantu.gif|Gantu es:Gantu Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Captains